Dance with the Devil
by xoxo.koko
Summary: A bunch of KanamexYuuki drabble one shots with songs. Possibly some ZeroxYuuki drama? Yuuki and Kaname begin exploring each other, learning their other half like the back of their palm, and falling in love somewhere in between.
1. Can't Help Falling in Love

**Dance with the Devil**

**Chapter One**

Can't Help Falling in Love

_Wise men say only fools rush in_

_But I can't help falling in love_

_With you. Shall I say: "Would it_

_Be a sin if I can't help falling in_

_Love with you?"_

Yuuki sighed dreamily, drumming the tips of her fingers on the wood of her desk. Why two lines are parallel and the measurement of the adjacent angles certainly weren't the hot topic of her mind. In fact, those topics seemed so trivial, mundane, and down right useless to her at the moment. Why would she care to learn about Geometry when a certain vampire currently flooded her mind, filling every nook and cranny. Every fiber of her being concentrated solely on the images of him and her that were flashing across her mind like a movie.

"Yuuki? Yuuki?" Yori whispered, giving Yuuki's shoulder the lightest of shakes.

"Hmm?" Yuuki returned dreamily, looking at Yori with half-lidded eyes. "Can I help you?"

"You should pay attention," Yori chided softly, nodding toward the front of the room where the teacher stood, scribbling with great haste on the chalk board. Yuuki stared at the lines and numbers and variables as if it were some foreign language to her. She wrinkled her nose and settled her cheek back into her palm.

"I'll just use your notes later, alright?" Yuuki muttered, closing the topic by turning somewhat in her seat, leaning heavily into her palm. She heard Yori's aggravated sigh, but it didn't register in her mind. He had completely taken her over again.

"Yuuki? Yuuki? Yuuki!"

Yuuki looked up rather startled. "What?" She hissed, eyes narrowing somewhat on Yori.

"Schools over," the girl whispered before gathering her books in her arms, spinning on her heels, and walking away.

"Yori? Yori, I'm sorry, I didn't mean--"

"Sleeping your way through class again, I see."

Yuuki spun around to see Zero standing a few rows above her, arms crossed at the chest and his stoic mask in place. Yuuki rubbed the back of her neck and grinned sheepishly. "I wouldn't necessarily call it sleeping, but yeah, I was."

Zero chuckled, almost sarcastically.

"Umm…time to go do our job as prefects!" Yuuki exclaimed, clapping her hands together once. A subject change was all she was looking for. Just a simple subject change…

"You were thinking of that vampire, weren't you?" Zero questioned, walking toward the exit of the school. Yuuki's arms slowly dropped to her side as she watched Zero go. She wasn't just going to admit to him that she was, but at the same time she couldn't lie to him. She would just let him think however he pleased.

Yuuki made a startled noise. "Uh, hey! Wait up!" She called after Zero, grabbing her things and running out of the classroom after him.

***

Yuuki blew hard on her silver whistle and pointed over the heads of the crowd of females. "Back it up, ladies!" She shouted, flailing her arms out in front of her as she moved toward the mob. "Back it up! Don't want to get in trouble now, do you?" She called, pushing the mob of Night Class hungry females back further. She looked over her shoulder to see Zero handling his crowd with ease and then looked back at her own.

She blew the whistle again when she heard the gate click open. "To the side ladies!" She shouted, herding the mob away from the center of the path to give the Night Class room to move and breath. "I said to the side!" She shouted, moving faster. Once her mob was out of the way, she turned around and stretched her arms out to the side.

"No pushing!" She shouted, but this time the mob didn't listen. The girls pushed and shoved until someone got Yuuki, and she went tumbling down to the ground. She hit with a _thump_ and closed her eyes tightly upon impact. And before she could even grasp what happened, she was on her feet again and against hard muscle.

"Yuuki," Kaname began, and she relaxed somewhat when she realized it was him. Yuuki breathed her vampire in and let him console her from her recent fall. "You should be careful," he whispered, chin resting atop of her head. Yuuki closed her eyes and rested her cheek against his chest, oblivious to the deathly glares she was receiving by the mob of fan girls.

"Alright, Kaname-Senpai," she breathed out. Her eyes opened wide whenever she felt his breath beating lightly against her ear.

"Meet me in my room, Yuuki," Kaname instructed before letting her go, and continuing on his way to the classrooms.

"O-okay," Yuuki whispered after him, watching him go. Yuuki spun around, cheeks flushed in her bliss.

"What did Kaname-Senpai whisper in your ear!?"

"Yeah! Just because you're a prefect doesn't mean you should be above the handbook!"

Yuuki stiffened at the angry cries of the females. "Err, umm," she sputtered, waving her hands in a defeated manner in front of her face. The mob moved closer, and Yuuki turned and ran.

***

Yuuki stopped in front of the door to the Night Class dormitory, she lifted her hand to knock, but stopped herself. She quickly ran her fingers through her hair, making sure every piece fit perfectly - or hoping it did, since she didn't have a mirror. She straightened her uniform and took a deep breath, hand reaching up to knock.

She jumped back and her hands flew to her mouth to keep her shout at bay. She stared at Aidou with wide, shocked eyes. She could feel her heart practically beating out of her chest, and her rapid breathing started to make her head hurt.

"Aidou-Senpai!" She managed, dropping her hands at her sides.

"Yuuki-Chan!" Aidou greeted happily, grabbing her wrist and pulling her inside. "What a pleasant surprise to see you tonight!"

Yuuki blinked. "Uum," she began, smiling sheepishly. "You too?"

"So, Yuuki-Chan, what brings you to the Moon dorm?" Aidou asked, draping his arm casually over Yuuki's shoulder, guiding her to the couch.

"Well, actually, Kaname-Senpai told me to…" Yuuki began, but was cut off by Aidou.

"He's up in his room," He told her, as if she didn't already know. "Come, come, Yuuki-Chan! I'll be your escort for the night," Aidou chirped, guiding her from the couches now and to the stairs.

"Behave yourself, Yuuki-Chan," Aidou told her with a devilish grin. "You, too, Kaname-Sama!" He called out, sticking a hand in his pocket and throwing his hand into the air in dismissal as he walked away.

Yuuki looked at the cracked door and slowly pushed it open, just enough so she could squeeze through. "Kaname-Senpai?" She called out in a light whisper.

"Yuuki," she shivered at the mere sound of his voice. "Come here, Yuuki."

_Take me hand, take my whole_

_Life, too. For I can't help falling_

_In love with you. Like a river flows_

_To the sea, so it goes, so it is meant_

_To be._

Yuuki moved closer to her vampire and jumped slightly when she was suddenly in his arms. "Yuuki," he whispered, tightening his grip around her. Yuuki felt her cheeks begin to burn at the intimacy between her and Kaname. She quickly remembered her day dreams of him, and boldly wrapped her arms around his torso.

"Kaname-Senpai," she whispered, and squeaked lightly whenever he picked her up, dropping her lightly on the couch. Before she could protest, he was on top of her, head resting on her bosom.

"Stay a while, Yuuki," Kaname told her, eyes closing slowly. Yuuki's blush stayed in place. Her maidenly woes made her feel awkward, but she soon overcame such modesty. She wrapped one arm around his torso, and the other tangled itself in Kaname's hair. She ran her fingers through his lusciously silk locks, stopping every now and then to massage his scalp. Yuuki took delight in the shivers and contented breaths that came from her vampire.

And the next thing she knew, Kaname was kissing his way upward, starting from the skin on her chest that her shirt exposed. He wanted her, that much was painfully obvious when his tongue moved gingerly against the warm crook of her neck

Yuuki's breath hitched. Her fingers stopped moving against his scalp. She quit breathing.

"My precious girl," Kaname muttered, lips pressed against the skin that covered her jugular. "Do you know, what you do to me?" He asked, allowing his fang to graze tenderly over her pulse point. He deliberately slowed his breathing down to match hers.

Yuuki suddenly forgot how to speak when she felt Kaname's hands slipping under her shirt and moving along her side with feather-like touches. "I," she managed, eyes closing in bliss.

"What, Yuuki?" Kaname asked, lightly demanding an answer from his Yuuki as his fangs elongated. "You what?"

"I," Yuuki began again, her body trembling. Every nerve on her body seemed to be sensitive to him, wanting nothing more than his touch. "I want to be with you, Kaname-Senpai."

Kaname closed his mouth over Yuuki's throat at her admittance, but did not penetrate her neck with his fangs. In stead, he kissed her throat and got off of her. "I will not do anything to you tonight, Yuuki," he told her as he lifted her from the couch. "Go back to your dorm, and get sleep," he told her softly, running a hand through her hair.

"Kaname-Senpai," Yuuki whispered, leaning her cheek into Kaname's hand when he cupped her face.

"Goodnight, Yuuki," Kaname whispered, bending over to plant a kiss on her forehead.

"Goodnight, Kaname-Senpai," Yuuki whispered in a daze as she stumbled toward his door, slowly making her way to her destination to sleep.

**A/N:** It's official. I'm making this a bunch of one shot drabbles with KY as the pairing. With SONGS. Woo, go music! R&R, ya? ^.^


	2. READ ME!

OMYGOSH I KNOW I SUCK FOR NOT UPDATING.

Life has been kicking my ass though /3

However, after rereading this, I realized how much I liked it. So, good news. I'm going to continue it soon!

But I don't really have the muse for it. So how about you lovelies be nice and give me some suggestions for what you want to see and I will try to write up each scenario? That's fun and interactive, right?

Hope to hear from you guys soon3 


End file.
